An Opendots-compatible charging pad features exposed long-metal conductor pieces running 15-19V of voltage. Unfortunately, charging pads of this type are prone to electric shorts which facilitates injuries during human contact. To prevent electric shorts and injury, circuit breakers are commonly implemented to shut off the entire charging pad when an excessive amount of electric current is detected. As such, each electric short can trigger a global power outage for each device that is in contact with the charging pad.
A need for a solution exists to control a global power outage when a short is detected. Furthermore, a solution is needed to prevent electric current from flowing through a human body when there is contact with a charging pad. The present disclosure addresses these needs.